


A Lovely Picnic

by Xidaer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, F/M, Food, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, STDs, STIs, Sex Toys, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xidaer/pseuds/Xidaer
Summary: A cis-woman and a trans-man have a comfy picnic at Zilker park with booze and very explicit outdoor sexy times.Written as a gift, posted with permission.





	A Lovely Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a sort of explicit love letter to a dear friend of mine. The names have been changed, but otherwise the work is posted as it was sent to him. Reposted with permission.
> 
> One of the best comments he gave me on it was that I'd seduced him via google doc <3
> 
> To alleviate any confusion, Josh considers the clit he was born with as his cock and also any time he's using toys (like a strap-on) the toy is also referred to as his cock while in use.

It was an early fall day in Austin, the heat of summer had cooled to something livable and the skies were scattered with poofy clouds that begged for a person’s imagination to run wild. It was the kind of day that made you want to laze around outside in the sun and the shade and that was exactly what had happened for our two friends, Ashley and Josh.

At a respectable 10 am, they climbed out of a rideshare just southwest of downtown, at Zilker park. It was fantastically green after a mild, wet summer and only lightly populated on this Wednesday morning. A few people were flying kites, joggers ran past on the trails, and pet owners and their dogs played in the sun. 

Josh carried Ashley’s big polka-dot picnic ‘basket’, a collapsible fabric box that her aunt had given her years ago. It had been emptied of its quilting supplies and now held their provisions for a grand day of doing nothing at all. Ashley, for her part, was carrying the two picnic blankets- her king sized woven green bedspread for ground cover and the plush maroon throw blanket for padding- and was playing navigator despite never actually being in the park before.

They set up under the canopy of a huge old oak overlooking Zilker’s main open field, a perfect spot for people watching or for just staring up at the sun filtering through the leaves. Blankets spread, the pair took off their shoes and settled in for the day. Josh played host, unzipping the top of the fabric basket and pulling out their breakfast; an uncut loaf of challah, tart red grapes, and a thick slab of asiago cheese. And of course, the first of many beverages; a cold plastic orange juice jug of mimosas. It had been emptied that morning and refilled with an entire bottle of champagne and just enough juice to fool passersby. Today was going to be a day of stealth drinking, openly flouting the open container laws of the land. 

Sipping at her third mimosa, Ashley brushed the crumbs off the skirt of her pink and green strapless dress and looked over at Josh. He was sprawled out in his shorts and t-shirt, propped up on his hands just watching the kites across the way. The wind had ruffled his hair and it was in adorable disarray. “Come here,” Ashley said with a grin, “I wanna play with your hair.” He answered with a smile of his own and shifted down to lay his head in her lap. He knew that she knew what playing with his hair did for him.

As she carded her fingers through his dirty blonde locks, he couldn’t help but sigh contentedly. “Purr, purr,” he said jokingly, nuzzling into her hand as if he were a cat. 

Ashley’s unabashed laughter rang out but the pair didn’t attract any undue attention with their antics. She scritched behind his ear and said, “Good kitty!” 

“Mmm hmm,” Josh agreed, “Very good kitty.”

“And very handsome,” she said booping his nose.

“Daww, thanks cutie pie,” he said blushing and reached up to return the boop. Ashley went back to stroking his hair and it turned, as it invariably did with her, into a scalp massage. Josh closed his eyes in bliss as she gently circled his temples then moved more firmly along his hairline. Strong fingers coaxed the tension from him, roving from the nape of his neck, behind and around his ears, back to the front again- even relaxing his jaw as she ran through his dense sideburns. “You’re so good at this,” he murmured as Ashley finished the massage by scratching lightly all over his scalp.

“Thanks, handsome, I get a lot of practice. Now scooch over, it’s time for more mimosas”

By noon they were pleasantly tipsy, cuddling in the scattered sunlight. Ashley ran her hand over his fuzzy belly as he stroked her arm. “You’re so soft,” he said as his fingers crested her bare shoulder. Ashley blushed, her breath catching. Josh paused, “you okay?”

Ashley nodded, “Totes okay, just a thought.”

“Oooh?” Josh teased. “What sort of thought?” His hand dropped from her shoulder to her hip, pulling her closer. 

Ashley laughed, “Oh, I think you know!”

“Nope- no idea,” he said, eyes twinkling.

She gave him an incredulous look, “Okay Josh, you asked for it…..” Ashley leaned in until their lips almost touched, her whispered words hot against his skin, “You drag that hand of yours from my shoulder to the swell of my breast, hearing my breath catch again as I melt against you. I want you to touch me, to pull down my dress and kiss down my tits. I want to moan for you, Josh, my hands back in you hair as you devour me, wrecking me until my hips are grinding against you, helpless in the face of how wet you’ve made me.”

Ashley pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. Josh's pupils had blown wide, breathing quickened. “Oh,” he said quietly.

“Lunchtime?” Ashley said with a smirk.

***

Lunch was french bread, smoked gouda, hard sausage, and honeycrisp apples. The mimosas had long since been finished, replaced by a gallon jug of starburst flavored frozen daiquiri. Ashley took a long sip of her drink before settling into stillness, modeling for Josh and his sketchbook. “Draw me like one of your French girls,” she said, giggling. He sketched her face, dappled by sunlight filtering through the oak leaves, as she looked at the clouds stretched across the wide expanse of sky just beyond the boughs. 

“Josh?” she asked, as he bit his lip in concentration, trying to get her curves just right.

“Hmm?”

“I’ve been meaning to tell you that I got tested recently,” Ashley said as nonchalantly as she could, “I’m positive for HSV.”

His penciled stopped moving. “Was it-?” 

“No,” she interrupted. “I’ve another friend who’s got it. It could have been him but honestly I’ve been rather...busy over the last couple of years. I’ve never had an outbreak, but according the doc I’ve got the antibodies. Also despite getting Gardasil, I still caught a strain of HPV.” 

“Ashley-” He started, putting his sketchbook down in his lap. 

“I’m just letting you know,” she said, strained. “We can still use barriers, if you’d like, but at this point I’m fine without. Assuming you’re still interested?”

Josh took a second to breath then said, “Dude, I’m so sorry. I mean with everything else going on-”

“Yeah, it’s a thing.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, looking down at the book in his lap. “So, does that mean no saran wrap then?”

Ashley threw back her head and laughed, relieved, “Yep, barrier-free cock sucking.”

He blushed and took a gulp of his daiquiri. “You can’t just say things like that!”

“And why not?” Ashley asked, rolling over to him and running her hand up his thigh. “I’m a wanton temptress, afterall,” she finished with a grin.

“Oh hey!” he said, still blushing. “More alcohol, that’s a thing,” 

Ashley just smirked and refilled his cup.

***

They’d gone through half the gallon of daiquiri when music from a concert across the park wafted in on the breeze. “Care to dance, handsome?”

Josh smiled and stumbled to his feet, the ground threatening slide from under him at a moment’s notice. Taking a moment to steady himself, he extended a hand as if inviting her to waltz, “Madam?”

“Good sir,” she answered in kind, taking his offer.

They were both beaming, more caught up in each other than the barely there strains of music. Josh's arms came around her waist as hers twined around his shoulders, her fingers tangling in the short hairs at the nape of his neck. They swayed, dancing drunkenly in the sun with the grass beneath their toes. “I love you handsome,” Ashley said as they twirled.

He kissed her lightly, just a chaste brushing of lips, “Love you too, cutie.”

Ashley’s arms tightened around him. “More kisses please?” she asked, a hint of pleading in her voice. 

Josh's only reply was a series of kisses, each deeper and longer than the last, each tasting the lingering sweetness of the alcohol as they relaxed into the kiss. Ashley pressed herself against him, whimpering as she chased his tongue with her own. They were making out like teenagers all eager and graceless. Josh's hands had slipped to her ass, guiding her to grind against his thigh. Breathless and trembling, Ashley broke the kiss. “Blanket,” she panted.

They tumbled together onto the soft blankets, Josh kissing up her neck, nibbling gently. “More, Josh,” she murmured, arching her head back to give better access. 

“But marks…?” he said, kissing Ashley’s pulse point. 

She shuddered “I’m, I’m off work til Monday. It will fade.” Josh didn’t have to be told twice. He opened his mouth wide, sucking, licking, and biting his way down the column of her throat leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake. Her fingers clawed down his back as she moaned, utterly consumed by the sensation. 

Josh slotted his thigh between hers again, the skirt of Ashley’s dress hiking up until he could feel her hot wet panties against his skin. They rutted against each other with abandon, chasing their pleasure. Tracing Ashley’s curves, Josh's hands caressed her hips, her belly, and settled, kneading her full breasts. “Please,” she panted. “Please, please!”

“Please what?” Josh said giving a particularly firm pinch to the nipples pebbled under the dress. 

“Mur! Words are hard!” Ashley whimpered.

“Only words?” Josh laughed as he ground his thigh against her mound. She gasped, clutching at his shoulders.

“Jerkface,” she said breathlessly.

“Yep,” he kissed her. “Your,” he punctuated the word with another kiss, “jerkface,” and another. “So...please what?” he asked with a smile. 

“Um,” Ashley blushed, ducking her head. “Bite my tits?”

“These tits?” he said, once again giving them a squeeze. “What was it you said? Touch you,” he said with another squeeze, “pull down your dress and kiss your tits? That you wanted to moan for me, pulling my hair as I devour you, helpless,” Josh kissed her deeply, “with how wet I make you?”

“Goddammit Josh,” she answered, ”yes, please!” 

He leaned up, and glanced around the park. It was empty. The heat of the day had driven everyone away; but under their secluded oak tree, the only heat was their passion for each other. Josh pulled down her dress, her gorgeous pale tits spilling over his hands. As he took as much into mouth as possible, Ashley keened and arched her back into his touch. Heat pooled in his belly at the noises he was drawing from his lover and he finally did as she’d requested, biting her nipples as hard as he dared. She mewled with pain, but clutched him closer. 

Ashley’s pussy was absolutely soaking where Josh’s knee was grinding with just the right pressure against her clit, but when he brought down his fingers to slide past her panties, she breathlessly asked him to wait. “I want to taste you first,” she said, maneuvering Josh to his back. 

She grinned down at him as she undid his shorts, pulling them and his boxer-briefs down in one smooth motion. Breath coming fast in anticipation, Josh couldn’t look away as Ashley slid her hands from his ankles all the way up his thighs to spread his legs. The breeze rustled through the oak leaves above their heads as Ashley laid down, inhaling his scent. She wasted no time teasing as she swirled her tongue around his cock, sucking down the length of it as Josh cried out. The wet heat of her mouth and her talented tongue were magnified as she slid two fingers into him. Ashley found him soaking, clenching around her as she flicked the tip of his cock. The obscene noises he was making, head thrown back with his eyes shut, were a glorious symphony to her. Josh gripped her head, his fingers tangling in her hair, tentatively directing her motions. 

She hummed her agreement and laced the fingers of her free hand with one of his, forcing him to grip her hair more tightly. Josh gasped and took the hint, thrusting with abandon into her willing mouth. He was taut as a bow string, his rhythm faltering as he rushed towards his plateau. Ashley hollowed out her cheeks, sucking Josh down, lapping at his cock. She could feel his pulse racing under her tongue. Cresting that wave, Josh cried out again as his orgasm overtook him.

As he panted, coming down from his ecstacy, Ashley gave his oversensitive cock another lingering lick. Josh twitched, “Fuuuuuuck, goddamn, you’re good at that.”

“Practice,” Ashley replied, licking her wet lips and wiping her chin with the back of her hand. She grinned like the cat who got the cream. 

“Give me a sec to recover and then-” he began.

“Then I get fucked?” Ashley interrupted, excitement palatable in her voice. 

Josh extended his arms to her, inviting her to cuddle. “Hell yeah,” he confirmed.

Ashley let out a happy sigh as she snuggled by his side, head on his shoulder. The high afternoon sun filtering through the leaves and their exertions encouraged them to fall into a sleepy daze. Both sipped their now melted daiquiris and cracked the caps on two water bottles. Sex was thirsty work. Josh ran his fingers lightly over Ashley’s bare back and along the string of hickeys up her neck causing her to shiver. She was subtly grinding against his hip when he whispered, “Turn around.”

Just like he’d done on her neck, Josh began by nibbling the ridge of Ashley’s shoulders. “More,” she whined, arching back into his mouth. Josh hummed his satisfaction, locking his arm around her waist before biting down as if she was a ripe grape to devour. A nigh-violent shudder ran through her, so intense was the sensation. Slowly a constellation of hickeys formed across her back and shoulders, punctuated by her gasps and moans. Josh tasted just a hint of sunscreen he’d spread over her earlier, but chased the salt of her skin and the sounds of her pleasure. As he bit the nape of her neck, Ashley sharply inhaled. “Please, please fuck me,” she begged. 

Josh untangled himself from her then knelt, nude, in front of the picnic basket. He withdrew the last of their provisions; A fully-charged, vibrating double-sided dildo. Ashley licked her lips, pupils blown wide as she watched him take one side of the shaft inside himself. He took a steadying breath before drawing up his boxer briefs to help hold the toy in place. “Ready?” he asked.

“Oh fuck yes,” Ashley replied, eagerly slipping off her panties as she turned to crouch on her hands and knees. Josh came up behind her and ran his hands over the thick curves of her ass before lining up his cock with the opening of her cunt. Ashley’s deep guttural moan echoed under the canopy as he entered her with one smooth thrust. He gave her just a moment to soak up the feeling of being filled so completely, then let their combined lusts consume them. Their fucking was fast and graceless, pounding in intensity. Ashley’s tits swung like pendulums as his hips snapped forward, slapping against her ass. 

He felt her pussy splashing him as her orgasms hit in waves, over and over again, her pussy walls spasming on each peak almost to the point of pushing him out. “Goddamn, you’re so tight,” he said through clenched teeth. He could feel hot waves of electric pleasure pulsing through his body; He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

Ashley called out his name, “Josh, oh god-” and a litany of ‘oh god, oh fuck,’ spilled from her lips like rain. He picked up the pace, wanting to drive all words from her brain. She screamed her pleasure and he answered back with an orgasm of his own. 

Panting, they lowered themselves onto the blankets. The sun glistened off their sweat soaked skin, quickly drying in the light breeze. Ashley groaned as Josh's cock slipped from inside her and he echoed that a moment later when he withdrew and put aside the toy. As they came down from their bliss, they shared soft kisses and lingering pets along each other’s skin. Shadows grew longer as the sun settled lower on the horizon and they both knew it was time to head home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and/or comment if you're so inclined. Thanks!


End file.
